


Starting Line

by ComicsCorner



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and Winter Soldier TV Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Falcon and Winter Soldier TV Series - Freeform, Friendship, Hiding, Housemates, Living Together, No Slash, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Falcon and Winter Soldier Tv Series, Roommates, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: *Pre Falcon and Winter Soldier series.* Following the events of Endgame Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes throw their luck in with one another and go into hiding. Living and training together both work to navigate the new world of 2023.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**One month after, "the blip."**

The days after the reverse snap had been similar to the first. Filled with confusion and fatigue trying to make sense of it all. The usual questions had popped up, the same ones as before. Confusions involving who, what, where, why and how. Simple questions with some of the same answers and yet no easier to explain. And still, the world began to put itself back together again. Even with everything changing there were still remains of the old-world seeping into the new. Everything had changed yet nothing stuck, all the troubles of the world came flooding back, suppose it was foolish to assume that this tragedy could instill a permanent and better change in the world, although tragedy does bring about unity. Brings out the compassion and empathy that stays buried in the hearts of humankind for too long until it's called upon. Those wanting to help where they can, help those who have missed so much get back on track for their futures.

Still, despite all that had been done the remnants of those affected by the accords were given no pardon for their involvement. As soon as the dust had settled, they all knew there wasn't much time until they needed to start running again. The Barton farm had been a perfect starting point until everyone managed to find their own way, though Wanda chose to stay, she felt most comfortable with the family. Soon after, goodbyes were made, all of them knowing full well that this wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

The internet had been a big help with reading up on everything that had happened in the past five years. Mostly consisting of websites, news articles, and blogs highlighting the key points from the years. The current best seller 1,825 silent days had been published a few months after the second snap. The book consisted of personal stories taken from those who survived the snap and those who had returned. It offered something that the other articles didn't, an in-depth perspective from real people on both sides of the spectrum. It had been months now since then, but slowly the world is putting itself back together again.

* * *

Bucky held onto the last image he could before his eyes awoke to the rotating ceiling fan above him. A heavy sigh of relief left his lips, no frantic breathing followed by trembling in his bones that made him feel as though he would seep into the floor, nothing but calm.

Readjusting the torso of his shirt which had twisted uncomfortably when he turned on his side. Early rays of the rising morning shown through the thin white curtains of his bedroom, he had dreamt that night, something very normal for a change. No haunting eyes etching themselves into his soul, adding the weight to his weary heart. Opening the drawer of his side dresser Barnes retrieved a blue, hardcovered notebook and a pen. Flipping through the pages until coming upon where he had last felt off.

Marking the date Barnes then began to write.

He's by no means a talented writer, but that wasn't the point, it isn't the point of the journals. They were a means of venting, something tangible and personal that is all his own. He captured every detail down, preserving it with ink to paper for his eyes only. Once done he began side notes, thoughts and personal notes for himself, often referring back to things he'd want to look into later.

Brooklyn, human, howling, unbound, soldier, victor, blue, important, kind.

Words that often helped him forget the ones that had caused him so much pain. Words that his doctors had encouraged him to list and recite whenever his fears and anxieties would get the better of him. Words that bring back memories that help to bring him out of his ballistic state of mind.

Breathing in, thinking of the simplest of things he had experienced throughout the day. Sights, sound and smells triggered the fondest or painful memories, whatever it may be, Buck was sure to write it down in a now growing series of notebooks filled with scattered and lengthy passages. The books started out with consisting of manly fractured thoughts and memories, followed by descriptions of horrific nightmares, depicting faces of people along with the tone of their screams that still echoed in his head after he woke. He'd then spend hours scribbling down all he could remember before it would disappear. describing it all out on paper helped to work out the feelings behind it all. Now they hold records of more of the good than the bad.

Running his vibranium fingers through his long hair Buck noticed that he was close to finishing the journal he'd need a new one soon, he'd be sure to ask the next time they'd go to town.

A gentle knock at his door pulled Bucky out of his deep thinking. "Yeah?"

The bedroom door creaked opened only a few feet before revealing the head of Barnes's housemate. "Hey, you doing ok?" Sam must have heard him moving around in his room and wondered why he hadn't come out to the kitchen for breakfast. Honestly sleeping in hadn't been something either did very often, Barnes had to admit how much he had missed it. No cryo followed by no violent awakens, intense delirium, and nauseating headaches. He shuttered when thinking about it all, how out of his own body he had felt, no control or direction of humanity, just a tool.

The solider set down the journal he had been writing in giving Sam a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some stuff down."

"Bad dreams?" Sam asked motioning to the notebook. Concern that Barnes had been without for too long, but was grateful for from Sam. Buck shook his head, flipping through the filled pages of the journal, the sound very pleasant to the ears. The light breeze brushing against his face.

"No, just writing." Barnes smiled when Tanzie brushed past Sam's legs to meet Bucky's eyes. The German Shepard didn't know that both men were fighting a silent war to be her favorite human.

Neither Sam or Bucky could properly explain why they chose to stick together. Their history had been less than trusting, often narrowed glances followed by sly remarks were just a few reasons to prove that. But there had been small moments of empathy and comradery, those small moments were rare but well appreciated over the years.

But it had been Sam who had single-handedly convinced Bucky to attend Tony's funeral. Barnes had made the claim that he hadn't deserved to pay his respects to such a great man. The soldier had held no grudge against Stark even after his attempts to kill him in Siberia, in Barnes's eyes he had already caused the man enough pain. But Wilson had convinced him overwise and so there he stood with the others. That pull of regret would always haunt him, that he would never have the chance to try and make amends, couldn't say how incredibly sorry he was and will continue to be for taking the lives of Howard and Maria Stark. But, just by being present there by that lake to say farewell felt more than right, to better help Barnes make some form of peace within himself.

Both Bucky and Sam knew that they stood a better chance of tackling their situation if they stayed together, neither wanted to be alone. They have to navigate together and rely on someone other than themselves.

"You want coffee?"

Barnes's eyes lit up to his housemates' question which indicated an immediate answer. "That sounds amazing." Getting back up to his feet Buck follows Sam into the kitchen with Tanzie close behind.

**(Will post more soon)**


	2. Humid Nights, Heavy Hair.

The serenity of the Wilson summer home reminds Barnes of the vast planes of Wakanda. The fresh air, the stillness of nature, and the welcome lack of city noise makes it the perfect place to hideout. There obviously had been suspicions that they were being monitored, whether by Thunderbolt Ross or the CIA is anyone's guess. But since an arrest attempt has yet to be made the suspicions quickly faded, yet contingencies were in place in case their current safe house is compromised and it's back to running. Perhaps Ross and his black ops were just waiting for them to slip up then haul their asses back to the raft or perhaps somewhere worse and that thought alone is beyond terrifying. After leaving the Barton ranch, Sam had a pretty good idea of where he and his new friend were going to be laying low. Sam can still remember the summer trips his family would take when he was a kid. The house looked and smelled just as he remembered it and the added bonus of being a fair distance from any major cities helps immensely.

Barnes could have stayed in Wakanda, T'Challa had been more than kind in making the offer and though Barnes had been beyond grateful for what the king and his people have done for him he felt ready to leave behind his secure sanctuary and return to the real world. Despite the fear and uncertainty, not to mention the danger that is posed to both of them no one deserves to be on their own. Steve had brought them together, taking that factor away for a moment, Sam had his suspicions of Barnes in the past and yet much to his surprise the guy had taken a hit for him a handful of times and delivered quite a few as well. But bruises heal and holding a grudge won't do any good for either of them, they need a brother in arms now more than ever.

It's a humid night, but cool inside the house. Sam sits comfortably in an armchair texting his family that he's alright while he listens in and out to the news broadcast playing on TV. Tanzie lays asleep in her bed near the back end of the couch where Barnes is reading more of _1,825 silent days_. This level of calm is worth getting away from the craziness that the world is still piecing back together after the reverse snap. It's good to get away from the rambunctiousness and just try to make sense of it all on their own, with the popper help of course.

A smile pierces Sam's lips when his dear friend Paige messages him.

_Will be over first thing tomorrow morning. In desperate need of anything?_

Sam is quick to reply,

_Just the usual stuff._

There is at least a three-minute pause before she replies back.

_U both OK?_

Sam is quick to reply in order to put her mind at ease.

_All good, just relaxing._

I'll see you tomorrow. Night.

 _Night_. 😉

Paige had been very helpful in educating them on everything that they had missed. Tv, movies, politics, sports, you name it, the tiny woman is like a human wiki page, except much more reliable and less likely to have edits done by internet trolls

There had been heavy rains for the past few days with the occasional lighting that would put Tanzie on edge. She gives a nervous whine knowing that it must be around this time when the storms pick up. Buck is quick to soothe her, scratching under her chin. Even though the noise clearly upsets the therapy dog, Barnes likes falling asleep to heavy rain, the silence that comes with the night just makes him uneasy, Sam too at times.

Pretty peaceful night, except for the look that Sam's giving Bucky from across the room. the look wasn't sly or untrusting, rather curious, possibly confused. Barnes at first isn't sure what to make of it. He tries ignoring him with the book that he's reading while he continues to tell himself not to look up and just allow his housemate to get away with his childlike antics and not grant him the satisfaction of knowing that he's getting to him and simply continues to focus on the passage he's currently reading, an interview of a young boy whose entire family had been dusted away. Despite his honest interest in the passage, Barnes finds himself blankly staring at the words on the page, more so trying not to make eye contact with his housemate. Even when he lifts the book higher to completely block the eyes of Wilson, yet he can still feel his stare burning behind the thick stack of pages separating them. Why can't he just have a peaceful evening?

Not only is it tough to stay hidden while on the run, sometimes it's even harder when your sharing close living space with another person. "What?" Barnes groans, resting the novel against his chest. Tanzie's ears stand on ends in response to the sudden tone shift in his voice.

"No, nothing." Sam's sudden and rather fake uninterested look didn't fool Barnes for a second.

"Clearly it's something if you've been staring at me for the past eight and a half minutes." Sam turns surprised and considers for a moment if he really had been staring for that long or if Barnes is simply trying to elevate his point on how annoying the staring is.

Curling his lips Wilson's eyes circle in figure eights before meeting Barnes again. "It's so…. Long." Barnes finds himself a little more than confused about what Wilson is referring to, but after following where his eyes are looking bucky quickly got the idea and suddenly really didn't begin to like where this conversation is heading. "It's making me hot just looking at it."

"I'm sorry **my** hair length is making **you** uncomfortable." Part of bucky hopes that Sam realizes how ridiculous that sentence sounds out loud. 

Sam shrugs loosely. "I forgive you. Glad we're in agreement."

"Agreement of what?" Barnes thinks back if he had possibly agreed to anything with in the past twenty seconds.

"That you're cutting your hair," Wilsons speaks as though the answer is beyond obvious.

Barnes shakes his head in disbelief. "When did we agree on that?"

"Subconsciously." Sam replies very badly wanting the soldier to take his side.

"Correction, we made that agreement in your head."

"You're obviously not thinking clearly with that hairy brain sucker sitting on your head." Sam feels a pinch of guilt when Bucky gives him a shrewd look when he mentions, 'not thinking clearly.' His eyes turn soft and apologetic. "Sorry." Sam sinks lower into his chair releasing a heavy sigh. "Come on man, I'm bored."

Bucky stares at the man's persistence in utter bewilderment. "It's ten o'clock on a Tuesday. Now is not the right time for you to be wanting to amuse yourself."

"Think of it as anything can happen Tuesday."

"Fine, anything can happen…. except cutting my hair."

"Come on." Wilson insists, getting up from his chair and squatting next to Barnes. "You'll feel twenty pounds lighter."

It' becoming beyond clear at this point that Bucky wasn't even sure he knew who in question would be cutting his hair if he allows it. Going to a salon is far from a safe option. "Do you even know how to cut hair?"

Sam pretends to look hurt, once again acting like the answer to the question is painfully obvious.

"My grandma taught me years ago. And I'll have you know that Charlotte Wilson was quite a multitalented woman in her day."

"I'm not doubting the skills of your grandmother Sam," Bucky replies with a deadpanned expression. The sideways expression that Sam replies with says that he thinks otherwise to Barnes's statement. "Alright, fine."

Clapping his hands in victory Sam rises to his feet in one quick motion obviously leaving quickly before Barnes can change his mind. "Great, goodnight."

Bewilderment returns when Barnes has then left alone with Tanzie when Sam climbs the stairs to his bedroom. "What just happened?" Bucky asks the canine, but all she gives for a response is a long yawn before laying her head back down only then to raise up to her feet and climb the stairs when Sam whistles for her. "Taking his side huh?" Barnes grumbles before shutting down the living room for the night and retiring to his room.


End file.
